Acceptance
Acceptance is the fifteenth episode of the second season and the 24th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary When Archer suffers a severe seizure, his sister, Addison and his girlfriend, Naomi, aggressively search for the cause and cure, even calling Addison's ex-husband, Derek, for counsel. Meanwhile, Violet tells Sheldon and Pete that she is pregnant, and a seven year-old patient is abandoned, left for Cooper to care for. Full Summary The episode begins with Addison on the phone, saying: Addison: "Derek, I need you." Flashback to 14 hours earlier Naomi and Archer have spent the night together and the morning after, Archer has a seizure. Refusing to be checked out by the ER doctor and forbids her to tell Addison what has happened, Naomi is worried and confronts him about it. At the practice, a patient is giving birth, but the labor is not progressing as Addison would like, and so she asks Dell to use a vacuum extractor to assist in the delivery. Dell is anxious as he's not used this equipment before. After the birth, Dell begins to become paranoid and believes he genuinely did something wrong, but Addison insists otherwise. He later confides in Violet, and she confides in him that she's pregnant. Violet later admits to Sheldon and Pete at the same time that she's pregnant and intends on keeping the baby. Cooper is dealing with a 5 year old patient who needs reconstructive knee surgery, but parents abandon her at the practice. Without her parents, she cannot be signed in for surgery, and if social services are called, they will not pay for the surgery, and so either way she will not be able to get the surgery. Cooper tracks down her parents, who explain that they just cannot afford to look after her any more. Horrified, Cooper shouts at them, telling them they don't deserve her, and then tries his last hope: Charlotte. Charlotte is initially petty about it, due to Cooper moving in with Violet, but she lets this one pass as she recognises this is not about Cooper and her, but about the patient, however, she still remains angry at Cooper until he admits Violet is pregnant, angering Charlotte more, leaving Cooper to be with "his" first child. Archer reveals to Naomi that he has a tumor (glioma in the third ventricle of his brain) which in inoperable. Naomi confides in Sam, who tells her she is either keeping a secret for the man she loves, or lies to her best friend. She chooses to tell Addison, who is devastated and gets Archer's last set of CT scans from New York. Asking Archer up for a consult and with the Oceanside Wellness staff, Addison begins to work out a treatment plan, until Sam realises he has an upward gaze palsy - meaning it's not a tumor. Addison orders another CT at St. Ambrose Hospital where they see the "tumor" has grown to at least double its size, leading Archer to deduce its neurocysticercosis - parasites in his brain. He forbid that she calls Derek, and insists on anti-parasitic medication, as surgery is too risky, claiming Addison is a surgeon, that's what she does; he however, is not and doesn't see the world that way. Back at home, Addison and Archer reminisce about when they were younger, and Addison admits she can't bare to loose him. Archer later has another seizure, and this time won't stop, leading to him being sedated and Addison calling Derek and having Archer taken by medivac to Seattle, taking Naomi with her. Cast Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars * Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace * Alyssa Shafer as Patty * Grant Show as Dr. Archer Montgomery Co-Starring * Claudia Choi as Maggie * Tom Choi as Jake * Scott Victor Nelson as George * Mary Kate Schellhardt as Laurie * Denice Sealy as Michelle Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 12.91 million viewers. *This episode runs in parallel to the Grey's Anatomy episode Beat Your Heart Out *This is the start of the Grey's Anatomy-Private Practice Crossover. Gallery Quotes Addison: Derek, I need you. Category:All Episodes Category:PP S2 Episodes